


Touch My Neck, and I'll Touch Yours

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incomplete, Musicians, Tumblr AU, the great tumblr purge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Kira logs into Tumblr mostly out of boredom when she gets a chance. She’s not expecting much, and doesn’t even bother checking her activity. She used to, back when she was first starting to post videos of herself singing, but after several months of weekly videos with a maximum of five notes that one time, she’s not really into it any more. She’s not sure why she even keeps posting videos, except that she likes singing, and…something’s gotta give, right? Why should it be her?





	Touch My Neck, and I'll Touch Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I have no confidence in Tumblr surviving as a website so I'm posting this here. It's about 3 years old haha. 
> 
> It is NOT complete and I'm not sure if I will ever update it. But I don't want to lose it, either!
> 
> Scott is a demigirl in this and uses fae/faer. As usual, Malia is agender, with they/them. 
> 
> The urls are as follows:  
> -imthehotdemigirl: Scott  
> -lydiamademedothis: Malia  
> -argentiummusic: allison and kate  
> -allyasavesthegay: allison  
> -stilesissocoollike: stiles  
> -calmplexconjugate: lydia

By this point, Kira is kind of used to getting three notes on the music videos she posts. Two of them will probably be likes from the two people who actually talk to her on tumblr, and one reblog from her best friend, Julie. To be honest, she’s not even sure Julie  _watches_ the videos any more, but she’ll take whatever exposure she can get. And really, any reassurance that she has a nice voice is great. Compliments from her dad are fine, but it means more when random people on tumblr say something.

This week she sang Let Her Go, and she’s thinking next week she might take a crack at Sweater Weather. There are never enough gay covers of Sweater Weather.

She logs into Tumblr mostly out of boredom when she gets a chance. She’s not expecting much, and doesn’t even bother checking her activity. She used to, back when she was first starting to post videos of herself singing, but after several months of weekly videos with a maximum of five notes that one time, she’s not really into it any more. She’s not sure why she even keeps posting videos, except that she likes singing, and…something’s gotta give, right? Why should it be her?

She likes a couple posts as she scrolls, and then startles when she sees her own face on her dashboard. It’s her cover of Let Her Go. She smiles a little. Maybe this week she got more than three notes! She recognizes the url—imthehotdemigirl, someone she’s been following for a while but barely talks to. Faer name is Scott, if she remembers right. Fae’s never reblogged one of her songs before. Nice.

She keeps scrolling, but her eye catches on the note count.

“362.” She says the number out loud in case it will start to make more sense, because frankly she’s baffled and…doesn’t actually believe it’s real.

She scrolls back up to see who imthehotdemigirl reblogged it from.

“Lydiamademedothis.” It’s not a blog that she follows, and she doesn’t think they follow her, either. She taps on their url, hoping for some sort of explanation.

There’s not one, but the short bio at the top explains that Malia is dating Lydia, which is the only reason their tumblr exists, and that she should use they/them pronouns. She scrolls through their blog quickly and sees that it’s primarily composed of memes that don’t really make sense, even to a normal tumblr user. They also make a lot of personal posts about eating out their girlfriend.

Kira mentally salutes them and leaves the blog.

Where are all these notes coming from?

She switches over to her activity screen, but since she’s on her phone she can’t really figure out who reblogged it and started all the hullabaloo.

No big deal, then. She’ll get on her laptop and check there.

By the time she does get to her activity page on her laptop, she’s up to 390 notes on the Let Her Go video. Not only that, but there are scattered reblogs of old covers she’d posted a while ago.

“People are going through my blog,” she whispers in disbelief. “What the hell?”

When she finally does figure out who reblogged her, she actually shrieks. There is  _no way_ this is real. Argentiummusic would  _never_ , not in a million years, come across her music and reblog it.

But the truth is in her notes. Holy shit.

Not only that, but she sees a handful of new followers scattered throughout her notes. And one of them is allyasavesthegay—the personal blog of one of the mods of argentiummusic.

“Allison followed me,” she whispers, and shakes her head. She blinks a few times and stares. Allison is the pretty one of the two geniuses behind argentiummusic. Sure, Kate is pretty, but in a kind of scary way that makes Kira nervous. But Allison is truly, no holds barred,  _beautiful_. She sings, too, but almost always while playing piano or guitar or sometimes a ukelele (Kira likes the videos with the ukelele the best). She posts covers, too, but they’re always creative in a way Kira can’t even conceptualize. Like stripping We Found Love to the barest of gentle harmonies on the piano while Kate accompanied her on the mandolin. They’re both incredibly talented, and  _very_ tumblr famous.

Even Allison’s personal blog has thousands of followers, well deserved.

There’s also the whole thing about her being gay which gives Kira the vague kind of hope some girls have about one day dating Chris Evans.

She clicks on Allison’s blog and, before she can stop herself, types her a quick message.

> Holy shit, thank you so much for the follow and for reblogging my cover to argentium. It means so much coming from you. I’m a huge fan and I can’t even believe you noticed me.

She hits send before she can regret anything, and closes her computer. She’ll look more carefully at her notes to read tags and comments later. Right now, she needs to remind herself how to breathe.

* * *

Kira comes back to her computer after dinner that night and kind of expects the whole thing to be a hallucination, but when she opens tumblr and checks her activity (ignoring the six new messages, whose presence also baffle her), she’s stunned to see that Let Her Go has gotten up to 629 notes in the time since she’s left.

“Oh, god,” she mumbles, but she realizes she’s beaming so hard her cheeks are starting to hurt. She clicks on her new messages and nearly falls out of her chair when she sees that three are from Allison. The other three are probably nice, too, but she’ll look at them later.

The first one is a reply to her initial ask.

> Hi, Kira!
> 
> Your message is so sweet and completely unnecessary. You’re an amazing singer and definitely deserved the tumblr love! Honestly I’m surprised Kate and I haven’t come across you sooner.

The next message comes in as fanmail, which makes Kira feel all kinds of warm.

> I probably should have thought to ask you this before, but it’s such a new thing that I keep forgetting about it! Kate and I have been kicking around the idea of doing more collabs with other tumblr musicians. We’re already in talks with  other tumblr users, but I’m definitely interested in collaborating with you. It would be really nice to sing a duet. I think your voice is gorgeous and mine would complement it pretty well, I hope! What do you think?

“Holy shit,” she says, for what feels like the thousandth time that day. Allison wants to collaborate with her, an unknown tumblr musician. Allison thinks their voices would work for a duet.

Fuck, what if it was a romantic duet? She’s not actually sure she could survive Allison crooning at her.

The last message is just one line.

> Trust me, you’re DEFINITELY noticeable.

What does that even mean? Does Allison really like her voice? Or the songs she picked? Maybe her video editing skills? She doesn’t think she’s pretty, right?

Kira decides that now is not the time to figure that out. Instead she quickly responds to the second message.

> Wow omg I would LOVE to collaborate with you sometime. What kind of duet were you thinking? A cover or an original? Honestly either way I’m game. But I would love more info about it. Let me know!

She hits send and then returns to scanning the other three messages. two of them are from people she doesn’t recognize, except as people that Scott and Allison have reblogged.

One is from stilesissocoollike—congratulatory in nature.

> you sing really well!

She sends back a quick thanks and deletes the message so she won’t get confused about it later.

The next is from calmplexconjugate.

> Your voice is lovely. Keep it up :)

She replies with another thank you and deletes the message.

The last is from Scott, though, and it baffles her.

> Hey, just wanted to let you know that your music is really excellent. And I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but Allison hasn’t stopped texting me about it since she saw your first video.

That’s…huh. Interesting. She types back her response to faer message a lot slower and more thoughtfully. She erases a couple times, but finally settles on a brief message.

> Hey Scott,
> 
> Thanks for your message. I’m so happy you enjoyed the music.
> 
> Allison mentioned that she’d like to collab with me, and I’m REALLY excited about the idea.
> 
> Kira

Scott messages her back after only a few minutes of her scrolling through her activity page.

> Let’s just say she’s talked about a lot of people to me that she wants to collab with, but she’s never talked about someone like this.

She’s not sure how to respond to that, so she doesn’t.

* * *

To say that argentiummusic paying attention to Kira changes her tumblr experience is an understatement.. Suddenly she’s getting new followers every time she posts a video and everyone reblogs the videos to the point that she’s getting hundreds of notes every time. Her cover of Sweater Weather reached nearly 1000 notes, and she’s really not sure what she’s doing that suddenly made her… cool.

Well, she knows one thing.

She and Allison have been chatting constantly since the first series of messages—and not all of the communication has been in private. Allison responds to nearly all of her personal posts and she tries to respond to as many of Allison’s as she sees, but she doesn’t want to come off as creepy.

The conversations have also rapidly devolved from professional discussions about the collaboration they’re planning into are-you-flirting-with-me-or-am-I-imagining-it conversations about their lives and about Allison’s secret love for superheroes.

In her most recent message, she’d said, “We should couple cosplay as Kate Bishop and…idk, Chloe Barton.”

Kira grins when she reads the message, and sure, blushes a little. It’s hard to read Allison sometimes, because there’s no way Allison really… _likes_ her. Couple cosplay could mean in a gal pal way, right? Not necessarily in a “please date me already omg” way, like she wants it to.

A girl can dream, right?

Of course she’d responded enthusiastically. It was hard not to, when talking to Allison. She could admit that she was smitten. Problem was, Allison lived in California and Kira lived in New York. It felt like nothing could be more tragic…

On the bright side, Allison kept talking about flying out to New York so they could film the collaboration in the same room. It’s seeming more and more likely, especially since they’re already talking about lyrics and composing music together over Skype. Kira only plays the guitar compared to Allison’s wide range of music, but she’s played around with electronic music enough that she can send demos to Allison for her commentary. It’s a good partnership, so far, even if she wants it to be more then that. This is enough for now, anyway, she tells herself, and usually, she can pretend that’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, I'm not sure I will finish this! If you are interested in the plot, please feel free to take a stab at it and link it back to this fic!


End file.
